The Lost Prince
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: Timmy thought that being the 'Chosen One' was a one time thing, but he turns out wrong when a villain, Timmy has never heard of, comes around again he is left to hear of FairyWorld's Wanda starts to tell him a story of a prince, and how it connects to Timmy is now trying his best to become the hero they ..with a little 'Anti'


**You clicked my story! Yay!**

**Rosy-Posy here, to give you wonderous people of Fanfiction a story about the Fairly Odd Parents! Okay few things before you start reading. I know, I know, your like why can't she just shut up! But I do need to explain a few things. First, Poof is not in this story, I think Poof is adorable, and all...But I just don't really care for him. I like him, but...yeah...It's just hard to make you understand...I think if he started to grow, and actually talk...**

**Okay let's just move forward. This kinda takes place after The Darkness, when Timmy is the Chosen One. I really liked the idea of Timmy being this powerful chosen one that saves FairyWorld, so I thought maybe this idea could work...We will just have to see if it did.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...All Mr. Hartman...Only my characters I own. Andddddd this goes for all the chapters that I will have for this story.**

* * *

_Fate, and destiny were brought to a human child. An extraordinary child, beyond belief. He was consider the chosen one to the population of mythical creatures. He was a beautiful baby boy when he was born you could feel the magic that was held within him._

_How did such a human creature possess such willing power? It was given to him by-_

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," A ten year old boy put his hands up for his godmother to stop, "Is this another crazy story to get me to fall asleep?" He pouts at the pink haired woman who slowly tucks him in his bed.

She gives a mirth to her smile, "Maybe," She giggles a little seeing him pout even more, "But sport, I thought you like my stories?"

He shuffles in his blue comforter, "I do, but I know what you guys are trying to do..." His eyes refuses to meet the floating fairy.

She glances at her husband who had just appeared by her side. He gives her a sad smile to add to her worries. Her godchild had not been sleeping as much as they wanted him too. He was having recurring nightmares waking his antsy fairies to his crying side.

The Darkness was still echoing his mind...Still sucking him back in. Haunting him to his small core of a body making him afraid to go back into a deep sleep. Because, that deep sleep is where The Darkness hid, playing the scared game of hide, and seek.

Her husband floats over to the low hanging head boy, and picks him up under his arms. She watches as her magical counter part gently sits him in his own lap he eyes scans her, and motions for her to sit beside the two. She sighs, and moves onto the bed, she caresses the brown hair child, and cups his head to meet her cotton candy eyes, "Is trying to get you to have a nice sleep a bad thing?"

He shakes his head shamefully, "No," He sharply inhales air for his next words, but he bit his lip instead.

The sage colored hair faire notices his actions, "Timmy?" His little blue eyes turn up to his godfather, "You can tell us, you can tell us anything."

He fidgets with one of his buttons on his pajamas, "It's just...What if one night comes and your not...here...to tell me a story? What then, Cosmo?" He now glances between the two godparents, "Wanda?"

Wanda instantly grabs his hand, and Cosmo does the same. She grabs his chin with her free hand, "Timmy, we can't promise you the happy endings like some of the stories I tell you, but I can tell you someone will always be there to protect you, especially, you."

Cosmo nods at her words, "Wanda, is right for once, Timmy," He earns a hateful glare from Wanda, but he shakes it off with his goofiness, "Someone will protect you."

Timmy's eyes water a tad, "You guys promise?"

They both smile at him lovingly, "We promise."  
He sniffs, and smirks, "Will this someone tell made up stories like you, Wanda?"

Her smile grows brighter seeing her godchild smile back in its rightful place, "I'm sure they won't be as good as mine, but they'll make you happy just to hear them." She frowns, "What do you mean 'made up'? This story I'm telling now, it all true!"

Timmy rolls his eyes, "Yeah, right." He crosses his arms in his faire's lap.

Wanda scoots closer to the two, and pucks Timmy out of Cosmo's arms to plop him back into his bed, "Alright, if you don't think it's true, then I guess there won't be a story tonight." She winks at her husband to join in on the taunting.  
"Oh, and the ending to it was so good!" He winks back at her, and lifts Timmy out of his lap making him think they were leaving for the night, "Oh well guess will be leaving..."

Timmy jumps out of his bed, "No, no, no, I believe you! It has to be true!" He was eager to hear what this story was about. This must be interesting! And a true story at that!

Wanda and Cosmo share a smirk. Cosmo places Timmy back into bed, as Wanda settles besides her two boys, "Okay, then, sport where was I..." Her voice trails off to his ears of the story.

* * *

_It was given to him by a king and queen who ruled all of Fairy World, and most of all magical creatures. Them, theirselves, were fairies, powerful fairies nonetheless. Unlike most fairies the king and queen didn't have to use wands to conduct their power. It came from their hearts which is where their magic is stored.  
They were Exies..._

* * *

Timmy's face scrunches, "Exies?" He mostly knew about all the magical creatures. He had learned from Cosmo, and Wanda most of all the mythical creatures, and where there worlds are. Not once had he heard of Exies from the couple, nor had he seen them before.

Wanda smiles being patient with her godchild, "They were once the most powerful magic creature, being the King, and Queen to all creatures. You see, Timmy, a long time ago we were all connected by these royal beings." Timmy's eyebrows are force down in confusion, "When I say connected I mean that Anti-Fairies, Pixies, and Fairies were united by this royal bond."

Timmy's eyes widen with even more curiosity, Wanda ponder if this story was truly going to help him sleep better, "Doesn't that mean-"

Before Timmy could speak anymore, his mouth became a zipper with a poof of Cosmo's wand, "Don't spoil it, I want to figure it for myself!" He grins goofily.  
Wanda puts her hands on her hips, and looks at him stupefied, "Cosmo, you already know how this ends!" She was about to shout at him for being stupid, but Timmy's muffled voice is telling her to go on with the story. So she gives Cosmo one more glare, and continues on.

* * *

They were both a beautiful couple. Queen Octavia, and King Augustus were their names that went well together.

Queen Octavia was lovingly as ever she care for anything in her path. She had stunning eyes, ocean blue, and sky blue curls like little serpents stretching down her back. King Augustus had golden eyes like a cat, and chocolate wavy locks pushed neatly back. Their looks, and even their presence was overwhelming...

Everyone across the land loved their king, and queen. Everything was perfect, peaceful, and...happy.

But of course, something had to ruin that cheerfulness...

The time came when the king and queen needed to have a heir to the thrown. That's when the tragedy hit...A war. It was nothing like any fairy, or any creature had seen before. It wasn't just darkness it was hatred, and it came in an army.

Many of the magical creatures fought, even some anti-fairies we know help with the fight...

* * *

Timmy, who is finally free of the zipper, jaw drops "You mean Anti-Cosmo?"

Wanda nods devilishly, "Yes, you could say he was General Anti-Cosmo..." She watches her godchild jump up and down with this news.

Cosmo smirks along, "He was even above Jorgen in the ranks, Jorgen, was so upset. He couldn't scramble the fairies."

Timmy gives a crazed look, "Why would he...help?"

Wanda eyes look distant, "Because, once Fairy World was his home too, and the queen was, well, an Anti-Fairy."

Timmy's mouth drops to the ground, "Anti-Fairy! H-how? I mean...What?" He was having an breakout like his teacher, Crocker would if he ever found out the truth about his fairies.

Cosmo laughs, "I think you broke him, Wanda!"

Wanda smiles, "It is possible for an anti-fairy to fall in love with fairies like me, and Cosmo. Also an Exie can be any magical creature, they just have a different type of power than anyone of there fellow people." Timmy nods understandingly, so she continues on, "And instead of their love bringing war, and distraught. They were loved by this kingdom, and no one wanted the happiness of it to be taken away.

* * *

_The war was raging, and the queen was growing a belly. They had their heir to the throne. A prince growing fast in her womb kicking, and kicking. I would know I felt those little feet, "Wanda, dear, do you feel that?" She'd ask, as my hand was placed on her abdomen, "He is going to be so...strong like his father."_

_I'd laugh with her joyous attitude of hope for her tiny son, "He will be the hope of our kingdom, and it will grow with him." I grabbed her hands to gleam at her.  
She returned the tighten grip, "Wanda," Tears were spilled out of her eyes, "I know this war will be won, but I feel a great price will come with it. Making the kingdom hurt because of this price..."_

_I never really understood what she meant, but soon enough I did. The little boy had came in the mist of it all, the final battle. Where his parents were destined to protect him, by sacrificing themselves..._

* * *

Timmy rubs his eyes sleepily, "What happened to the baby?" He closes his eyes, then shakes his head to get rid of the restlessness. He didn't want to fall asleep and dream of a dark place where no one can hear you, see you, or touch you. He didn't want to go back to that.

Wanda pushes his fallen locks to the side, as Cosmo snugs him into his sheets. Cosmo looks at him, but what really surprises Timmy is his face, and tone, "I don't like the ending..." Timmy tilts his sagging head towards him. What did he mean? What could have happened to the little boy when his parents were the ones to protect him?

"Another night, sport. You need your rest." Wanda stands, stretching her back, and wings from the sitting position she was in. She flutters over to the half awake child to tuck him in, when Timmy grabs her dainty hand, "Timmy?"

His face was serious making Wanda concerned, "What happen to him, Wanda?" Wanda hated herself now, the boy would refuse to go to sleep without knowing what happened to the small infant she once knew. Whom she would've gotten to called nephew. How the time passed...

Wanda gulps the grief that she's bared for thousands of years, "He," She chokes on her words, looking distraughtly at her husband to finish for her, "Timmy, I do-" The godmother shakes her head in remembrance of the tiny baby.

Cosmo lips open up to an excuse, "Timmy, it's late, and this story can't be told in one night." Timmy's half sunken eyes twinkle with confusion, "Sleep." He gently commands his godson who is on the verge of dreaming, and reality.

Timmy wants to wish for them to tell him, but he thinks he understands what really happened to the prince. He was presumed dead in Timmy's mind.  
Wanda watched as her little boy fell right to sleep, she sighed in relief, "After all these years you would think it would be less easier, but it's beyond that." She waves her wand making the covers over Timmy tighten, and morf to his sleeping pattern. The curly haired fairy gladly places a kiss on his temple, "He's so-"

"Magical?" Her green eyed hubby finishes it off for her, "And doesn't even know it."

"Cosmo, what if he gets upset with the truth?" Wanda asked, bringing her wand to her lip to press on, "What if he's not really for this change?" She knew what her godchild was in for, but he sure didn't know.

"Wanda," Cosmo says, grabbing her shoulder in assurance, "We're having the meeting tonight to decide this. It's not set in stone," He gives a goofy smile, "thank goodness though because you know how heavy it would be carrying that stone to Timmy?" Wanda giggles, "Come on we're going to be late, you know Jorgen hates it when we're late."

Wanda nods, but turns to her godson's sleeping form. She waves her wand once again casting what looks to be a shimmering bubble, when really it was a protection shield. He was safe. Wanda smiles approvingly at her handiwork, "There." Cosmo squeezes her hand, as she glances at Timmy before they poof away, "Sleep tight, my prince."

* * *

**What do you think? Yay, or nay? Please review, and tell me your beautiful thoughts. **

**-Rosy 'ADORKable'**


End file.
